


Page and Plant

by nealinor



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean and Cas expand their family.





	Page and Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Another little piece of fluff written by a prompt Andromytta gave me. (Do we see a theme developing?) There's a Star Trek reference in here that is 100% all Andy. I can't claim it in the slightest. 
> 
> I nearly died from the cute while writing this. Be warned.

“What the hell even _is_ that, Cas?” Dean asks, looking suspiciously at a large cardboard box that comes to a peak with a handle on top. His husband is holding it carefully as if the contents inside are fragile and when Dean speaks, the whole box lurches. There is a rough sounding trill from inside that may or may not be a purr. Dean frowns at it, then looks up to Cas, who is looking somewhere between really happy and really guilty. “Is it a Tribble?”

“I don’t understand that reference.” Cas frowns at him for a full minute before going on. “It’s a guinea pig. Um… two actually.” Castiel admits, looking from the box, which lurches again, then up to his husband.

“You brought home two guinea pigs.” Dean says, keeping his expression carefully neutral.

“Yes.” Cas answers. The man’s still in his suit and trench coat, which means that he stopped on his way home from work. That tells Dean that this was a deliberate choice.

“Two of them?” Dean clarifies just as an ear splitting wheek arises from the box. Apparently the natives are restless.

“Yes.” Cas confirms as he runs his fingers down the sides of the box, shushing the inhabitants in a soft voice.

“Why?” Of all the strange things his husband has done, and that list is long, this is perhaps one of the most random even though it isn’t by far the strangest. (That is reserved for the honey-naked-bees thing.)

“Well, the breeder told me that they get lonely by themselves so I had to bring home two, Dean.” Cas looks up, his blue eyes pleading Dean to understand.

“Oh… well, wouldn’t want the little guys to be lonely.” Dean says, then shakes his head and tries to force himself to stay on target. “That wasn’t what I was asking, Cas. Why bring them home at all?”

“Oh.” Cas looks at him, tilting his head as he stares at Dean. When they’d first started dating, Dean assumed that this expression was always confusion. Now that they’ve been together for half a decade, he now knows that Cas also tilts his head when he is trying to think of the best way to run something by Dean so that he agrees to it. The difference is the eye squint. Dean is receiving the second expression now. “After our trip you said you wanted our family to grow.” Dean opens his mouth to speak but Cas forestalls him and keeps going. “I know you meant children and said later, but this is a nice first step.”

Okay, Dean can buy that a little bit. Cas has always been the logical one. “Fine. But guinea pigs?”

“Of course!” Cas says, walking over to the couch and dragging Dean with him. When they both sit down, Cas puts the box on his lap. “You are allergic to cats and dogs take a lot of care. Besides, I didn’t think you’d much like walking them and all that. Guinea pigs are much easier. They are contained in their cage. We need to feed them, water them, clean their cage and brush them.”

Dean is stopped short by this. “Brush them? Since when do guinea pigs need brushing?”

Cas carefully unfolds the top of the box and reaches inside. There is a scramble of little feet before he draws out a small, very fluffy guinea pig. Its fur is grey and curly. Cas has his hands under its little feet and offers it out to Dean. “This one is a texel guinea pig. You need to brush it so that its hair doesn’t get tangled.” Cas pressed the animal towards Dean’s chest until Dean has no choice but to take it. He ends up with its feet against his chest and his hand cupped under its little butt. It looks up at him with wide black eyes. It’s trembling underneath his fingers.

Okay, so it’s kinda cute. “Don’t be scared, little guy.” Dean runs his fingers over its head between its eyes and it jerks its head up against his fingers. Dean looks up. “What does that mean, Cas?”

Cas grins at him. “I have no idea but it’s cute.” Apparently Cas isn’t done. He reaches back into the box and draws out a second guinea pig, this one with tan and white fur that is long and silky. “This one is a Peruvian guinea pig. As you can see, tangles would be a problem for it too.”

Dean is fully expecting Cas to hold that guinea pig while he makes acquaintance with the grey one, but apparently his husband has other ideas. He sets this guinea pig down on Dean’s lap. Then he puts the box on the table and leaves. “Cas?” The guinea pig on his lap is also trembling a little bit so Dean decides maybe its friend will help. He sets the grey guinea pig (which he’s already calling Plant in his mind) next to the tan and white guinea pig (which obviously has to be Page). They sit next to each other and huddle together. Dean hopes that’s better. He brushes his fingers over the tan guinea pig’s head, it bumps his fingers with the upwards head movement as well. Weird.

Cas comes back from the kitchen holding a large piece of romaine lettuce. “Oh good. You’ve got them settled. I can bring in their home.” He offers the lettuce to Dean and then breezes out of the house. Dean looks at the lettuce before deciding Cas meant it for the guinea pigs so he offers it to them. They go to town immediately, gnawing on the green leaf. Dean grins as he watches them, particularly when they get down to the end of the leaf and begin to tug it back and forth between each other.

When he looks up, Cas has assembled a long cage that is open at the top and filled with paper shreds. There is a little plastic house, a fleece tunnel and a bin full of hay already inside. Once his husband fills the water bottle, he comes back and scoops up Page, then sits down next to Dean. Cas smiles at him with sparkles in his eyes, and Dean grins back.

“Here.” Cas hands him a small brush. “Brush her.”

“Oh! Are they girls?” Dean hadn’t even considered that.

“Yes, Dean. The females are a little more docile.” Cas has a brush of his own and is carefully combing through Page’s hair. “Is this a problem?”

“Oh, no.” Dean looks at Plant in his lap and applies it to the guinea pig’s curly backside. “I just wanted to call them Page and Plant.”

“Page and Plant?” Now Dean is getting the confused head tilt, which is adorable, even after all these years.

“You know, from Led Zeppelin?” Dean says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh.” Cas thinks this over as he brushes Page some more. “Those are adequate names. Who is this?”

“That’s Page and they are fucking kick ass names, Cas.” Dean flicks his eyes to his husband and decides that he looks so serious brushing Page that it’s adorable.

“I stand corrected. They are kick ass names.” Cas looks up with him and smiles again, then leans over and steals a kiss from Dean. Dean steals one back.

On his lap, Plant stirs because Dean has stopped brushing. A moment later the little grey ball of fluff squeaks. It subsides when Dean starts brushing it again. This could be… okay. After all, Cas is right. If they are going to adopt little people someday, they’ll need the practice.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Trouble With Tribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212068) by [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta)




End file.
